Human Drinker
by Bella's Bff
Summary: Isabella Swan is a blood-thirsty killer. Literally. She is a vampire. She drains the lives from the ones who do not deserve life. What happens when Edward Cullen and his family find out about her and decide to capture and take her to the Volturi? Romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Period. You got that? Or do I have to repeat it?**

* * *

"Wanna go upstairs." John asked, in his attempt to be seductive. I pretended to be interested, walking up the stairs toward his bedroom. And when his vile hand traveled down to my ass, I pretended that the reason that I went up the stairs faster was because that it excited me, instead of the real reason of wanting to get this over with. I ignored his thoughts, disgusted at the thought of what he thought we were about to do. About what he thought he was about to touch.

When we got to the bedroom, he opened the door, and led me in, his hand still groping my ass. It was disgusting... I pushed him onto the bed, listening to his lustfilled thoughts, knowing that he would never expect what I was about to do. I got ontop of him, letting my body slide up his just enough to keep him thinking. I kissed his lips fiercely, going through the normal journey to his neck. The reason I was disgusted with him had nothing to do with his looks. In fact, he was very attractive. It was his thoughts and previous actions that disgusted me. He killed innocent people for the fun of it, raped young girls, sold drugs to young children. He ruined peoples lives, destroying any future for those that were guilable, young. And so I was here to destroy his.

I kissed down his neck, hearing his moans and whispers of my name, and when I got to the pulse point in his neck, I kissed him once there, feeling him shiver in pleasure, and then I plunged my teeth into his flesh, moving my hand up to cover his mouth to muffle all his screams, and started to suck the life out of him. The life that god gave him, the life that he didn't deserve.

Once all of the blood had been drained from him, I licked my saliva over it, mending the cut immediately. I searched his clothes for any blood, and, finding none, I put his body under the bed, not bothering, as I never did, to cover him from the human's eyes. I didn't want them to have to waste there time and energy on searching for such a despicable man. These people that would have had to search for him, would have lost time with their friends and family... Their lives.

_Oh how I envied them._

They had _lives._ They were _alive._ They could eat, drink, _sleep_. They could bleed, cry _real_ tears, and if they wanted to, kill themselves.

But I _couldn't._

I couldn't do _any_ of those things. Sure, I could eat, but it wasn't the same. They could eat food and not have to barf it up later. And what _I_ drank wouldn't be something that they would consider when they got something out of the fridge.

I sure as hell couldn't sleep. Believe me, _I've tried_. It is _impossible._ I wish I could though. Wish I could dream, dream about anything and everything but my so called "life". Hell, I would trade this existance for just the nightmares. At least they weren't real. Existance was. Existance was just like a nightmare, but unfortunately was real. Something you wish was just a nightmare. But isn't.

But I would trade all of that for someone who would love me. I would trade all of _everything, _for that one something.

A companion. Someone with a beautiful, unconditional love for me. Someone who wouldn't mind if I didn't do anything with my hair or had my lazy, comfortable clothes days. Someone who didn't just want sex. A person- preferably vampire- that would kiss me when they thought no one was looking, and would travel with me wherever my work took me.

_If I had only been prepared for the feelings, things probably would've worked out better. But I wasn't. . .Not at all. . ._


	2. Pleasure Or Capture?

**You peoples still must check out my poll, if you haven't already! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Which, sadly, means that I do not own Twilight. --sigh--**

**Edward: I must show Bella this chapter... It may up her confidence, because, even a girl can see how attractive she is... --smiles--**

**Disclaimer: ...?**

**Plus: Anyone wanna be my beta?**

* * *

Her black high heals clicked down the street, her pale white skin contrasting to the dress, the hair, and the shoes brilliantly. Her frightening bright red eyes would have scared any normal human, but to me those vibrant red eyes meant one thing.

_Killer._

But as she got closer, I noticed how attractive she looked with them. Actually overall, she was attractive. The most sexy woman I'd ever seen. She had very defined curves, perfect-sized breasts, a small butt, and smooth skin that looked good for even a vampire. And the way she strut down the street, her hair blowing softly in the breeze... I didn't even think she noticed how seductive she was. It seemed to be very effortless for her. My mind trailed off to thoughts of touching her in inappropriate places, and I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts of her seductive curves and to focus on my assignment.

Her bright red eyes shined in the moonlight as she got to her car, got inside and drove away. Following her, I decided to inform my family of my presense giving them one quick call on my cell phone before sliding into practical invisibility in the trees, running alongside her, far enough so she didn't notice yet, but not far enough that I couldn't see her.

Her car wove through the curves of the driveway, while I waited patiently in the trees next to it. One long pale leg slid out of the car before everything else, and it caused the slight bulge in my pants- that had calmed down until this very moment- to harden. She walked into her house as I mentally slapped myself for the sexual thoughts about the woman that I was supposed to capture.

My family and I were sort of like... The Volturi's cousins... We come to visit every once in a while, help out a little, chat, then go back to our permanent home in Alaska, where my siblings and I go to high school, and Carlisle goes- to the hospital- to work. Esme designed our house, she's always had a passion for designing.

We'd had a bunch of assignments by Aro, and sometimes we found something to contribute to. As this assignment had gone along. Isabella Swan had been raising suspicions about our kind. She has been draining the blood of innocent humans, and leaving the bodies out in the open. Aro wouldn't much care about drinking their blood, for he did it himself. But none of them would be happy that she'd left the bodies out where everyone could find them.

I didn't know much about what was going on, or all the details, but I knew what I was doing. I was capturing the woman that endangered our secret. She might as well be putting up signs.

Watching as she walking into the house, I slipped through the window on the other side of the house, shutting it silently, before following her scent. It led me to her bedroom, where I found her, pulling her wig off, and letting her long brown hair fall down her back. She wasn't facing me, and that was good, because she then started taking her dress off, and I couldn't look away. She was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at her. I wanted to grab her and kiss her and grope her and have her moan my name as I slip my fingers into her, and then my hardened member...

The lacy black underwear and bra set that she was wearing under is what exposed me. A gasp escaped me, and I knew that she would run as soon as she turned and saw me peering through the door, so as she turned to face me, I ran at full speed towards her, pouncing on-top of her luscious body, and pinning her to the ground.

The decision was hard. It was either that I would hungrily make-out with this woman on the floor of her bedroom only three days after the decision was made that we would capture this Miss Isabella Swan, or I could arrest her in her lacy underwear. I could pleasure her... Or capture her...

_Pleasure or Capture?_


	3. A Little Of Both

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! So... Yeah... :) **

**Go check out TwilightGuy(dot)com! And the chatroom! I'll most likely be on, so if you want to talk to me about anything about the story... About... whatever... I should be on there as Bella's Bff or Batman's TwiBabe or something like that. :)**

**grumbles to self I ramble too much... :(**

I leaned down to her lips, letting them brush across her's in a single moment before I pushed my face down for my eager lips to meet her soft ones. Her arms wove around my neck, then moved to pull my shirt over my head to expose my chest. We kissed long and hard, our tongues dancing in a tangled passion, my hands moving up and down her barely covered body for a few seconds before she moved one of her hands down to trail down my chest, provoking

my desire to pull away to attack her neck with my lips.

Grabbing her hand before I lost control at her touch, I moved my lips to her fingers to kiss them softly. The first thing I noticed about them was the blood-red nail-polish that resided on her fingernails.

_Blood... What she'd taken from innocent people... She hadn't even cared enough to do anything with the bodies..._ I pulled my lips and body away from her, now only hovering over her.

"Isabella Swan, you are hereby arrested by the Volturi for raising suspicions of of our kind." She smiled up at me with an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh, really..." She said in a seductive tone, moving her knee up to brush across my raging hard-on. Groaning, and let that go on for a few more seconds before getting to my senses, and pinning her leg to the ground. She scowled, and used her other leg to kick me hard in the groin. It didn't really hurt, in fact, the angry look on her face made me think of many punishments she could give me, and I got even harder. She laughed at me, catching glimpse of the bulge in my pants.

She moved her hand up to grope me, and I moaned, clenching my teeth to keep myself from losing control. But the way her hands moved all over me- no matter how much clothing was between us- felt like heaven, "Do you think that I could... Maybe relieve some of those tensions of yours? You'd just have to let me go." She smiled a dazzling/seductive smile at me and I couldn't help but let my mind move to what would happen if I let her take control... _Mmm..._

_No! Stop that, Edward! Just grab her and get out of there!_

Opening my eyes to stare into her's, I grinned and moved my hand up to stroke her clit through her panties in a sensual rhythm. Her massaging stopped, and her hand dropped, her eyes closing as she softly groaned and grunted, working herself against me. My breath caught at the arousing sight before me, and my erection strained against my pants.

But I was distracting her, so, I might as well try and use my plan instead of having it go back on me. Leaning down slowly, I let my lips descend on her's in a sensual, gentle kiss. She returned it immediately, and then wrapped her arms around my neck, plunging her tongue into my ever-eager mouth. I slowly stood up, letting her legs wrap around my waist as she hadn't noticed of my intentions. Walking toward the bathroom, I grabbed a towel to cover her up with, and wrapped it around her body. She didn't even notice, too caught up in our passion. I was deeply surprised by this.

_Is she really that effected by me?_ I smiled at the thought of this marvelous creature being interested in me in any way.

I walked outside, where my brothers were waiting. They seemed shocked when I came out kissing our subject, though not a bad surprise. They grinned at me and gave me the thumbs up sign as I walked towards them. Bella noticed the "cold" air around us, and pulled away to look around, then, immediately struggling to get out of my arms. She screamed at me as I ran through the forest towards the direction of our house.

**Review please! I'll be very happy! See: :)**


	4. Anger And Frustration

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(**

**Review! :) Tell me what you think of the story!**

* * *

I ran quickly to my house, having to crush her against my chest to keep her from escaping my hold. When she finally settled down, I could feel her bright red gaze on me, but I refused to look. The smile that I caught out of the corner, stunned me so much that I almost ran into a tree. She grinned at that, and decided to torture me, I could tell by the look in her eyes.

I gasped as I felt Bella's lips trace a line down my neck, allowing small amounts of pressure to be added in certain places, causing my legs to slow down a little. A soft giggle rose from her throat as she moved up to trace her tongue along the outline of my lips, pushing it slowly into my mouth causing me to slow down further. Growling, I told my brothers to go ahead, that I'd catch up with them in a few minutes.

When they were gone, I carried her to a secluded meadow, laying her on the grass and laying right on top of her, letting my arousal push through her lacy panties, giving her the satisfaction of feeling my desire for her. She grinned and groaned simultaneously, the feeling of pleasure mixing in with her mischievous phase.

Softly, I put my lips to her neck, and bit down, my hands moving up to trace her erect nipples, "Miss Swan, you are a very desireable creature..." I whispered against her neck, blowing my breath on her icy skin, earning a shiver.

She smiled, "I can tell." She purred, dragging her fingers up and down my torso.

"I'm sure you do." I hissed as I ground softly into her.

Her lips were soon glued to mine, moving in a fierce need as her tongue battled with mine, having skipped the whole 'asking and granting' part of the kiss. My hands groped her sides as her knee moved up to rub my arousal through my pants.

Somehow, I managed to stop the kiss, leaving her very angry. I stood up, pulling her with me (after pulling the towel around her again) by the hand, and pulled her into a run, towards my house where we ran for ten more minutes before we got there. I opened the door, and stepped in, dragging a still-very-angry Miss Swan in with me. I sighed, and walked to the living room, where my family was.

Isabella was still very angry for being rejected, and I couldn't blame her. It must've hurt her, to feel unwanted by someone- which she wasn't. She was the stubborn type, obviously, covering her pain up with anger, trying to not show vulnerability or weakness for fear that someone would... Maybe... Laugh at her? I'd heard this in many teenage girls' minds. It didn't help the insecurity that usually went hand-in-hand with puberty.

Turning to look at her, I gave her a small reassuring smile, and she glared furiously at me, though the look only made her look all the more sexy. I was thinking of what I wanted to do with her when I got distracted by my family's conversation.

"Do you think Aro will allow us?" Alice whispered, and I frowned in confusion.

"If we persuade him properly then he might." Carlisle answered, and Alice nodded, smiling. _A new barbie! _She thought,_ Yay!_

What the hell?

"Well we should probably begin building a new house... Somewhere new... Washington, perhaps? They have a small town there that gets torrents of rain and very little sunlight." Esme suggested, smiling at the thought of designing another house. It was her passion, designing was. She designed every single one of the homes we've lived in.

"Where might that be?" Carlisle asked, slipping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek lovingly.

"Forks, Washington." There was silence... Well... For them. I could hear all of their thoughts, swarming around like bees... Or flies.

Emmett broke the silence with another one of his intelligent comments, "So..."

"We're going to live in a human's eating utensil?" He boomed, "How Ironic." I rolled my eyes, but heard a small giggle beside me, and turned to look at her, finding a humorous look on her face, she was trying to hold back the laugh.

Smiling, I leant down to whisper in her ear, "Your giggle would have to be the most adorable thing I've ever heard." She rolled her eyes and forced herself to glare at me once more, though I could see a smile pulling at her lips.


	5. The Plane Ride To Volterra

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :) And, for once, I don't mind. Cuz I iz happy cuz now I have a twilight-luving boyfriend who treats me nice. :)**

**Hope you like the chapter. :) It iz _my _favorite so far. Thanks for reading!**

**Plus: Go to TwilightGuy(dot)com! It'z an awesome website! I'm on the chat a lot, so if you want to talk to me, (about what I don't know), or if you're bored and you just want to talk to some awesome random twilighterz! :)**

We set off to Volterra, Italy (after getting Isabella some clothes), where Aro, Caius, and Marcus would undoubtedly be waiting for us. We had warned them before leaving of our trip, and they had been surprised (more like Aro had) to hear of the fact that we had captured Isabella, without telling them of her beforehand. Aro was very happy to meet someone new who had potential and shared their eating habits (though that was not rare).

We bought plane tickets, and got on the plane. Rose sat down first, next to the window, Alice next to her, and then Jasper sat on the end seat. Emmett in the seat behind Rosalie, Isabella in the middle, then me on the outside. It was very important to give her no opportunity to run, so Esme and Carlisle sat behind us, and I subtly held Isabella's hand. Though she was surprised at first, trying to pull it away, but soon she relaxed into the gesture, and I knew that she liked the friction just as much as I.

Emmett also put his arm over the top of our seats, behind her, in a seemingly brotherly protection-stance, though it was purely, as the hand-holding and surrounding, the form a cage around her so that she wouldn't be able to escape.

We normally wouldn't have taken a plane, our captives were usually vicious, and didn't care about exposing us. We learned that the hard way. The first person we captured for the Volturi jumped out of the window opposite of us, pulling some humans out with him, and crushing some of the passengers during the quick run.

The only thing that'd kept Aro from killing us was the fact that he was old friends with Carlisle. And that puppy-dog pout that Alice gave him... That can soften anyone up.

I could hear Emmett and Rosalie thinking about what they would do when they got home... Or, more accurately... What they would do to eachother... You get the picture. Esme and Carlisle were quietly conversing behind us about the new home and if Forks had a hospital nearby that he could work at. Alice and Jasper were just sitting there, occasionally looking into eachother's eyes... Just enjoying eachothers' company. Occasionally, Alice would begin a conversation with Rosalie about shoes or fashion or something to that degree.

I looked over to the woman beside me, once again surprised by her beauty and turned on by every aspect of her gorgeous (and, sadly, covered up) body. I followed her gaze to Alice and Jasper. They were currently holding hands... And Isabella's eyes were locked on their hands. She seemed pained, her gaze longing and insecure. It was a heart breaking expression, and I wanted nothing more than to wipe it off of her face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered softly in her ear, too soft for the rest of my family to hear.

I didn't expect for her to respond, but she did, her voice quiet and sad, "I once had what they did. I once had that. He loved me very much." She spoke at the same volume as I. Looking deeply into her eyes, I saw the remorse, and the replaying of a terrifying tale.

"What happened?" I asked, knowing that if she didn't want to answer, that she wouldn't.

"Thirteen years ago," she sighed, "when I was human, my mother and father got divorced. I was only a few months old, and every summer since then I saw my father, occasionally for holidays as well, so I didn't really mind... Except for the permanent pain that was etched into my father's face..." She shivered, "When I was around seventeen, my mother got remarried to a young baseball player. Phil had to travel for his job, and it hurt my mother to stay with me and not be with him, so, I moved to my father's house in hope that it might lessen her pain. There, I met Jacob Black. He had been a childhood friend for while I would visit. We talked, and he eventually asked me out... We went on more dates, and we eventually fell in love."

She looked down, "And then the accident happened... I was driving home from La Push when a car hit me. I was bleeding badly, and the other person just got out of the car and walked over to me. He said nothing, just sinking his teeth into my flesh and then picked me up and began running. There was terrible pain... For three days, and then... I was a vampire. He was long gone by then, and I had to figure everything out on my own.

"I walked to La Push from the abandoned building the vampire had put me in, unknowing as to why I wasn't getting tired or anything... They met me at the border... Werewolves. And I could hear their thoughts. I was surprised that they knew my name. And ran towards the sound of Jacob's voice. I hugged him tightly, just wanting to show him that I loved him, but they attacked me, taking me from him, thinking that I was trying to kill him.

"They told me to leave... And I plead with Jacob. He got to his feet and told me to leave. I could feel the pain radiating off of him, and dripping from his thoughts. I was so surprised... I ran hard and fast away, my voice mixing in with the breeze that I left behind as I whispered that I loved him and the promise to never come back." Isabella closed her eyes and lay her head on my shoulder, gripping my hand tightly, in need of comfort and the feeling of security.

Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her close to me, stroking her hair softly as I whispered comforting words in her ear. She sighed in contentment and relaxed into my hold. That was all that she needed. Protection and love. I knew that I could give it to her, whether it was brotherly love, romantic love, or best friend love... I would give her anything she wanted, that she needed. And right then, she needed me more than anything.

_Review please! Tell me what you think! :)_


	6. Aro

**Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! I luv them! You all rock! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Not even Twilight! :O Shocker there! :P**

When they announced that the plane had landed and that they were ready for us to leave, I wasn't ready to. The feeling of Bella encased in my arms was a warm feeling, a happy feeling. I wanted her to stay there for all eternity, I was so comfortable. But, sadly, Emmett was trapped on the inside if I didn't move, and I don't think he, or Aro, would be happy about us- and my brother- going back before ever getting off the plane, so, reluctantly, I got up and took Bella's hand- that was one thing I wasn't going to give up- and walked down the isle.

We rented a few cars to get to Volterra, and, when we hit traffic, we left them on the side of the rode and ran through the forest towards the city, where we walked toward an through. While no one was watching, we slipped underground, using our usual route to 'the HQ' as Emmett liked to call it.

The run was short... But mostly because of vampire speed. We were quickly escorted into the thrown room, as Aro and the others were waiting for us. 'The Others' meaning most of the guard and Marcus and Caius.

All of a sudden, I felt guilty. I hadn't even questioned Isabella about why she did these things before capturing her. She could be innocent... But she also couldn't. We'd seen the pictures of the bodies on the Internet, heard the news and suspicions on the news, and read about it in the newspaper. There was no doubt that she had killed people... But... Perhaps... They had deserved it? Maybe she was protecting the human species...

"Hello, Carlisle." Aro said, standing up from his throne and moving forward to greet his long-time friend with a handshake, "How are you? And your wonderful family?" He smiled at all of us, letting his eyes travel around our group. His gaze finally stopped on the only unfamiliar one. Isabella.

Carlisle smiled a small smile, "Hello, Aro. We're doing just fine." He shook Aro's hand before adding on a friendly gesture, "And you?" Just to add something to make it feel as if this trip weren't purely business, though it really was. It was something that Aro liked... To know that we weren't just working for him... That we were all friends. I've always found that a little odd. But, that's just how Aro is. Odd.

"Great." Aro answered, his eyes still on Miss Swan. He wasn't thinking of her in any way disrespectful, but for some reason I didn't like the way he was looking at her. Like some-kind of experiment. A toy. A puzzle, to be exact. An object. I almost growled.

Aro looked straight into her eyes, and she stared back, everything about her showed that she was utterly bored... While Aro stayed curious, determined. Friendly. Always friendly. Grrr... How annoying.

Carlisle stepped back, and stood next to Esme. Close, but not too close. Esme smiled up at him, her thoughts ones of admiration and love. Carlisle smiled back down at her, his thoughts loving... Caring... I wondered briefly if I would ever share a look like that with someone.

Aro stepped closer to Isabella, smiling at her, "Hello, Isabella, I am Aro." She smiled at him, though it wasn't a true, genuine smile. I could see that. And so could he.

"Hello, Aro. I suppose that you probably already know all about me. What with all the spies that you had going after me." She smirked, and, so did I. Spies. That thought reminded me of a distant Halloween with Alice...

Aro laughed, "Actually, I only know of your name and your purpose here. I don't know anything about you. Would you care to tell me a little bit?" He asked, a happy smile taking over his face.

Isabella smiled and sighed, "What would you like to know?" Almost everyone left, knowing that Aro would be asking a lot of questions. Almost everyone, but me and Aro's personal guard- who's name I do not remember at the time- and, of course, Miss Swan and Aro. The Last Guard stuck around for the obvious reason of keeping Aro safe from any harm. I stayed for two reasons:

**1**: To protect Isabella. Because, even if she did start the fight... I had this need to protect her...

And **2**: Because I wanted to learn more about this mysterious, dazzling, interesting woman. I wanted to know everything that Aro wanted to know. And more.

So, I stayed and listened to all of Isabella's favorites, human memories, etc. She seemed to not mind Aro, surprisingly enough. Maybe she liked to talk to people that weren't just there to capture her and then trap her in a cage. Maybe, if I let Miss Swan in, she would also allow me entrance into that mysterious life of her's. Give me some answers.

I'd just have to find out.


	7. Questions

I learned a lot about Isabella Swan during the time that they talked. From the fact that her favorite color was teal, to the point of knowing her life story. It was edited, this much I could tell. But, I got to learn a lot more about this woman, so I was just fine with that.

"So, Isabella, do you have any gifts?" Aro asked casually, as if it were something he did normally. Oh, wait...

Isabella smiled, "Call me Bella, please." He smiled and nodded, thinking of how greatly that suited her. Bella meant beautiful in Italian. _Very _suiting, "Well... My powers help me with what I do. I have the power to read what's going through your mind at that moment. But that only comes to an extent. I can only read it if your intentions are bad... Or if you are just a bad person, I can read your mind. But.. Right now, there are only a few voices in my head... But, they are very soft, for the people in question are rather far away. A few miles or so."

Aro stared at her, questions dancing in his curious red eyes, "That's a very extraordinary power you have there, Bella. I also can read minds, along with Edward, here." He gestured towards me without giving me a glance, his eyes staying now on his potential new best friend, "But, my power is much different. With one touch, I can read all of one's thoughts. Edward's is more similar to your's, though, it is more powerful. He can read anything that is passing through one's mind at that moment."

"Bella" glanced at me, giving at small smile. Aro's thoughts suddenly took a direction that I had long forgot of, "Your "powers"? As in multiple gifts?" He was very excited. I could tell this through his thoughts and his expression.

"Yes. I have a few others, such as my "mind shield" that makes it so that neither of you can read my mind... Unless I take it down, of course... But that takes a lot of concentration, so I tend to do it very little. When I do, it's to keep the knowledge of how to do it. The strength."

Aro smiled and nodded for her to go on, making a small comment on how annoying that power could be... For us, that is. I agreed, and she looked at my sincere expression and laughed at me. A smile came upon my own face as she continued. I loved her voice and all the words it portrayed.

"I also have a empathic ability. . .I can feel people's emotions. I can track by just that." Trying to keep my mind off of the fact that she actually could track- which was more than I could say- I began to let my mind wander to more interesting- and less shameful- thoughts. . .Her powers are less powerful than our's, though they have their own little limitations and they all contribute to her "job". Killing people. That's a _pretty_ respectful job, if you ask me (sarcasm). But she'd said that she could only read your thoughts if you had bad intentions. . .Was that a sign? Did she really just randomly kill people for fun? Or did she have her reasons? Was this "job"- as she'd called it- killing _tainted_ blood opposed to pure?

"Well, Miss Swan, you have some very interesting gifts. Not very strong, but very interesting. Now, why don't you tell me about your life? When you were human." Aro gave her an encouraging smile. His thoughts were genuinely curious. So were mine. Isabella Swan was a very interesting person, and I wanted to learn so much more than she would ever tell Aro. Maybe. . .If I sat down with her. . .Maybe if we talked for a bit, maybe she would come to trust me, and begin to tell me secrets about her, or whatever she wanted to share. I was willing to hear anything that came out of that beautiful, full-lipped, mouth.

"Thirteen years ago, I was human. I had pumping blood and blushable skin. . ." She sighed and paused for a moment, her eyes drifting over to mine as she began to retell her story, "My life was normal enough, at first. My parents were divorced, but that wasn't uncommon. My father let my mother have custody of me, and mother let him spend time with me at least a few months out of each year. . .Sometimes for Christmas, sometimes for Thanksgiving. . .Sometimes for the Summer. So, for the first fifteen years of my life, I went out once a year to spend a few months with my father, Charlie. And then, my mother remarried, to a baseball player named Phil Dwyer. . .His job required for him to travel. . .And I knew my mother, Renee, wanted to go with. . .But I was holding her back, I knew it. She denied it, but I could see it so very clearly in her eyes. . .So, I left to live with my father for the last few years of school before college. . .So that Renee could spend time with her new husband."

"Forks, Washington was a small, small town. That was one of the many reasons why Renee had left Charlie. . .She felt claustrophobic." The sentence. . .Something was familiar about it. . .But I couldn't quite put my finger on it. . .Hmm. . ."It was also a pretty calm town. Nothing really went on, but I didn't really mind, because I was a simple girl who just liked to stay inside and read and occasionally write. My life was more on the inside that the cold, gross, wet, outdoors." She shivered and Aro laughed. I chuckled softly for a moment and waited for her to continue. I knew how it would go. But I loved that way she spoke.

"Charlie had a best friend in La Push. . .A fishing buddy, Billy Black. Inevitably, his son began to come over with him, and- after we got over the awkwardness- we began to hang out in my room, or take walks together. . .Or- when my father would take me to the Black's house- we would hang out in his garage and I would help him fix up cars. Eventually, I began to develope feelings for him. He was sweet, and nice, and funny and cute. After a while, Jacob asked me out. . .And, after the first date went well. . .We began to go out steadily. We fell in love with eachother. . ." She sighed. This version of the story was better to me, because, the last one had been less detailed and focused on, since she was so emotional. . .And she didn't have time to think about it all in such depth, and speak it all. She had been in need of comfort. Not rehearsal for a speech.

"And. . .One night- while I was driving home from La Push, I got in an accident. It wasn't just a normal, dent-in-the-bumper accident. . .The impact was so great, it sent my car rolling down a hill- with me still inside it. When the other person got there, I was bleeding badly, and in need of some serious medical help. I kept pleading for help from them, but they did nothing but kneel down and sink their teeth into my flesh. I guess he just ran me over to an abandoned building, and watched me suffer for three days. I was barely conscious during that time, so I didn't really notice. When I woke up, I was all alone. . ." Her eyes turned to stare straight into mine. Trying to hold onto the comfort in them, she finished her story.

"After waking up, I didn't know what to do. . .So. . .I did what people usually do when they don't know what to do- besides ask their mom. I walked around, no intention on going anywhere. . .But they met me at the boarder. The werewolves. I could hear their thoughts. . .And, to this day, I still do not know why I could. Was it because they'd had bad intentions with me? They were going to kill me, for sure. . ." She paused for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. . ."Right when I heard Jacob's voice, I lunged forward to hug him tightly, happy that I someone could maybe tell me what was going on. The rest of the pack. . .Attacked me. They'd thought that I was trying to hurt Jacob! What an absurd thought. I'd loved him with all my heart. . .Why would I hurt him?

"They told me to leave, but I ignored them and plead with my Jacob. He. . .He got to his feet, looked me in the eye and told me to leave. That he didn't want me there. He was obviously ashamed of what I had become. My heart shattered, and I could feel and hear the pain coming from his thoughts and emotions. I was shocked. I couldn't do anything about it. So. . .I ran. . .But not without promising him that I loved him and that I would never return."

A few minutes of silence passed as we mulled our thoughts over in our heads. And then, as I knew he would, Aro spoke. I already knew what the question was, since I could hear it in his thoughts so easily:

"You've told me so much about you, Bella. You are really a charming person. . .But I have one question left." Bella nodded at this and waited. "Did you, or did you **_NOT_** kill innocent humans for fun and leave their bodies out in the open _**INTENTIONALLY**_ to expose our kind?"

_Silence._


	8. Tensions

**Sorry for not putting this up sooner! I wrote this a while ago. . .And I guess I hadn't realized that I'd left it in a place that I wouldn't mind leaving it at for now. :)**

**Hope you will all forgive me! I hope to bring you another chapter soon!**

Silence.

. . ."I never exposed our kind. Humans are suspicious creatures. Don't blame me for their beliefs and ideas." She hissed, getting defensive. Her eyes were on fire, raging through angry and painful emotions that came and went too fast for me to catch, "And, those humans were not innocent! They all deserved everything they fucking got, okay?! The last guy I killed was a rapist! He raped young girls for fun! If that's innocent. . ." She shook her head, "Then I think I'm in the wrong place." She growled, "I'm sorry, but, I'm leaving." She started her angry walk, her hands in fists at her sides. She couldn't go. They wouldn't let her. This situation would be much more painful if she tried to leave.

My hand grabbed her elbow, and I pulled her beside me, "Isabella. . ." I started, my voice disapproving. She knew she couldn't leave, that she shouldn't try, yet. . .She still frantically tugged, trying to get away from me. Aro's thoughts were remorseful and disapproving. Remorseful of a lost friend. Of failing his task of the day: Making a friend out of Miss Swan. He'd gained her trust, and then lost it before the encounter had even ended. One little question had ruined his friendly relationship with her. The thought would've made me laugh, if I weren't so focused on keeping Isabella here. It wasn't just the fact that I didn't want any of us to get in trouble. . .Or for her to get hurt. . .If she got away. . .

I would never see her again. Would never be able to figure her out. Or figure out if the attraction we shared. . .Could only be taken as far as physical. If I could be attractive to her at all mentally, if I could charm her with my personality.

"Edward. . ." She growled, "Let go of me." I didn't, instead, I turned to Aro- my hand still wrapped around Bella's arm, "We'll be right back." I gave him a fake smile, and then escorted Isabella out of hearing- and seeing- range. Once we were unconnected from them, and Aro wouldn't be able to hear our conversation, I pushed her against the wall roughly, ignoring the slight crack that I heard when she connected with the brick. She gasped at this- pleasantly surprised- but then remembered that she was supposed to be mad at me, and gave me a harsh push- though it didn't effect me in the slightest- and a vicious glare.

I glared back and pressed my body against hers, my hands gripping her solid, seductive curved sides tightly. Her eyes widened, and she couldn't move. My hands slid roughly over her stomach, up her sides, and then under her arms. She was frozen as my hands then slid over her shoulder blades, and then up her neck. My fingers then dug into her hair, getting a good grip on it before I leant my forehead against her's and stared intently into her vibrant red eyes. Dangerous as they were, I knew that she couldn't really hurt me. In fact, she was so completely dazed as she stared back. . .That I knew that I could get away with murder. The corners of my mouth eased up into a smirk, and I moved my lips to her's slowly, letting my teeth graze those beautiful, crimson lips.

A helpless whimper escaped her throat, but she didn't move, unable to want to move. She wanted me. Badly. And she could tell I wanted her back. Surely, she wanted to penetrate me like I was doing to her, but she couldn't, and that frustrated her.

". . .Isabella. . ." I whispered through my teeth, my breath fanning over her face.

A strangled whisper escaped her, "Bella. Call me Bella." It was rushed, for she couldn't get enough air into her throat to speak.

"Bella, then. . ." I nipped slightly at her bottom lip, "What was that back there. . .?" My voice was seductive, dumbing her down a bit, not wanting to get her anger full force.

"He. . ." She sucked in a deep breath, "He insulted me."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to. . ." I let one of my hands slide down to tickle the pale skin that had been exposed when her shirt had rode up after I pushed myself against her.

She shivered, closing her eyes to get her thoughts straight, "He. . .He still did it. He thought that I'd- Oh!" She groaned as my hand slid effortlessly up her smooth waist to cup the underside of her beautiful, full breast. She shut her eyes tighter, "He thought that I'd kill an innocent intentiona- Oh! Mmm. . ." The tip of my finger caressed her nipple, momentarily silencing her.

"You need to calm down, Isabella. Or do you want me to release some of your tension for you?" Giving her a seductive smile, my hand slid down from her breast to her aching core. I gave her an act of hesitating patience, waiting for her response, though I knew that it would be breathless and might not even make sense. She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for me to make the move.

"Miss Swan? I asked you a question." I kept my voice polite, though the fire in my eyes probably gave away my desire. I wanted to touch her again just as much as she wanted me to touch her again.

She opened her eyes, confused, "Huh. . ?" She whispered.

I smirked and let my hand dive under her dress to touch her. Pressing my hand firmly against her, I asked again. Louder, this time, "Would you like me to help you release some of your tensions, Isabella?"

She gulped, "Yes."

**Did ya like it? xD I sure hope so. :) Please review and tell me what you think, even if it's just cussing me out for not updating sooner. :]**

**Here's the infamous disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I donut own Twilight.**

**Chuck Norris: Or Harry Potter, Eragon, Uglies, Peeps. . .**

**Disclaimer: SHUT IT, _CHUCKIE!_**

**I don't even know what the big deal with Chuck Norris is anyway. Why is he so "cool"? Forgive me for asking, I was isolated a few years of my life. :)**


	9. Wanting Her To Know

Soft grunts and moans filled my ears as I moved my fingers against her. My name escaped her lips over and over again, her eyes closed tightly in concentration as I pushed my fingers into her. "Edward. . ." She moaned as the pleasure began to build up. My pants were tight, holding back a monster. Just watching her was making me. . .I wasn't going to last long if I had to watch her any longer. The look on her face as she came. . .I almost pushed her up against the wall. . .Pushed her up against the wall and fucked the hell out of her. Her walls clenched around my fingers and I pulled them from her only as she came down from her high, a peaceful look on her face.

My eyes softened their intensity, like I was finished with her. I was peaceful, true, but the problem below had not been satisfied in the least bit. But this was just for her. We weren't doing this for me - I knew this would happen when I tried this. But. . .I guess I had thought I was stronger. Strong enough to hold it down. Hold it down long enough just to watch over her, then go back to my room and relieve myself of the painful desire that was coursing through my empty veins, that made my dead heart jump, that made my eyes fog up. I put my fingers to my lips to clean them of her juices, selfishly wanting at least some reward for such a. . .Painful. . .experience.

Her eyes moved to mine, and held them for a moment. The emotions in them were pretty intense, but I could not exactly read them.

She held my gaze for a moment longer before subtly letting her hand slide down to my problem. I groaned softly once before moving to place my hand over hers. For a split second, I thought of how nice release would be, how nice it would feel to have her hand there. . .

But, no, if I was going to be with her at all- If she were to do something like this right now, so early. . .It was not honorable. Not respectful. She deserved better than that. What I'd just done for her was just for her, just something to take everything off of her shoulders. I wanted her to feel better. But, as I looked into her hopeful eyes, I felt guilty. I was leading her on- making her expect so much for me so early. I mean, I had not even had time to fall in love with her before I'd touched her like that. Before I had touched her the day before. And. . .I was taking advantage of her attraction towards me. I had taken her from her home- from her one place of comfort- and pulled her into an unfamiliar conversation with a man she did not know, that offended her.

I pulled away from her instantly, letting her hand fall away from its spot, and looked into her rejection-filled eyes, remorse, anger, and guilt in mine. I wasn't angry with her. No, I was angry with myself for making her feel rejected. But I did not want to lead her on. I wanted to develop an emotional relationship with her before we went any farther physically, of even anywhere close to where we were. I shouldn't have done such a thing to her.

So, in an attempt to restrain myself from her, I turned and walked away, but not before I leaned down to press my lips against her forehead, trying to show her that while rejecting her, it was to protect her and myself. I wanted her to see that I wanted her. That I wanted to pursue a relationship with her. Or at least try.

I wanted her to know that I care for her.

**Sorry if that was a crappy chappie. :( And I am _very _sorry that I just rhymed, making my apology seem joking.**

**I own nothing, but I do _run _two Twilight RPGs. x__X That's why I'm so busy, and school. . .But. . .At least I updated sooner than usual!**

**I would appreciate it if you guys told me what you wanted to see happen in this story. :) I'm writing this for you, not me. Well, I guess that it would go hand in hand. If you guys are happy, then I am too.**

**Updates will be coming sooner. I will try to update later today possibly, but it depends where motivation takes me. x__X  
**


End file.
